


Moving Forward

by BearOfDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, SDR2 Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearOfDespair/pseuds/BearOfDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SDR2 ENDGAME SPOILERS!) After she wakes up from her coma, Kuzuryuu and Peko have their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetaed. Obvious warning for explicit sexual content and major SDR2 spoilers.

It had been a little over two months since the comatose students began to wake up again, and a month since Peko herself woke up. The months Kuzuryuu spent waiting by her side every day as she slept on were excruciating to him. Every second, he was reminded of how she wasn’t by his side anymore, and how the reason for that was because of some stupid mistake on his part. When kids started to wake up, he refused to leave her side at all. Perhaps it was lucky for him that it only took her a month to wake up.

Since her awaken, Kuzuryuu and Peko spent their days sorting out their relationship. Though they didn’t remember their days as members of Super High School Level Despair, they had been informed that a majority of the Kuzuryuu group had been massacred, including close relatives like his parents. When he asked whether or not he and Peko were the one responsible for those deaths, they refused to answer.

Both of them tried not to think about what horrible things they must have done to the Kuzuryuu group, and instead moved on. Now that there was only a portion left of the Kuzuryuu group, which they would have to find, that made it so that Kuzuryuu was now in complete authority of the group. With the death of his parents and any immediate family, he was now the one rightfully in charge.

His first act as boss of the group was to inform Peko that her position of a tool was abolished. She was now a proper member of the yakuza and had rights just like anyone else had. 

"You’re not a tool, Peko," Kuzuryuu had told her. "You never were. I’m just making it official for the first time, since now my parents or your sensei can’t tell you otherwise."

Getting Peko to actually accept that change was harder. She had been treated all her life like she was nothing but a tool by everyone aside from him, so she didn’t know how to respond to her new freedom. She had always craved it, deep down inside of her. After a long talk, Peko decided that she would start acting as if she was his friend, not his tool.

Since then, things had grown between them. Soon enough, the initial plan of acting as if they were friends came to an end.

"Fuyuhiko," whispered Peko, her arms wrapped tightly around Kuzuryuu. "Fuyuhiko…" she repeated. She could never get over the feeling of speaking his real name.

"Peko," Kuzuryuu whispered back to her. The two of them were holding each other close against the wall in his room on Jabberwock Island. There hadn’t been much need for Peko’s own room recently. She would often spend the night in his bed, curled up with him. Occasionally, they would share a few kisses, but that was it. Some of the other students had gotten it in their heads that the two of them were up to other activities during the night.

No, of course they didn’t. They didn’t even want to do anything like that! …Right?

Kuzuryuu pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. For a moment, they simply enjoyed having their lips together, but that moment disappeared. The yakuza heir (well, boss now) swept his tongue over her bottom lip, causing the swordswoman to moan. She instantly opened her mouth and allowed for her lover’s tongue to explore. The two of them then engaged in a war, in which their tongues twisted and danced against each other as they fought for dominance over the other. Neither of them were able to obtain victory, because the need for air forced them apart.

After a small gasp of air, they slammed into each other again, desperately pressing their bodies together. She could feel his now much more developed muscles under his shirt twitch as they once again dove into each other’s mouthes, licking and tasting the strange sweetness of their lover.

They pulled back. Kuzuryuu look desperately into his swordswoman’s eyes, which were filled with love for him. “Fuyuhiko,” she moaned as she rubbed herself against him, heat filling her entire body. “I…”

The two of them took a moment to gaze at each other. No words were spoken between them, but Kuzuryuu knew exactly what Peko was wanting so desperately. But could they really do something like this? Was it really okay? 

"Peko," he groaned as he tried to press his body closer to hers, desperately seeking her warmth. "Is this really all right?"

Peko nodded. “Yes, Fuyuhiko,” she whispered to him. One of her hands reached up to gently cup his cheek reassuringly. “It’s okay… Please.” Her breath was hot against his mouth, causing his heart to start pounding and a shiver to run down his spine.

He didn’t need any more encouragement. With that, Kuzuryuu rammed his lips passionately against hers, driving her further into the wall of his room. Peko found that she didn’t mind the discomfort of the hard wall behind her, and could only focus on the body of her lover pressed to her. They were so close together that she could feel every single breath he took, and every single one of his rapid heartbeats.

Kuzuryuu pulled back and looked at her again. He was at a loss for what to do next. He had never gone further than this with her, and obviously the two of them had no prior experience with other partners. The confusion shared between them was evident, and they ended up just awkwardly looking up and down each other for a few good moments.

"Um…" Kuzuryuu managed to get out.

Peko hesitated at first, but then she removed her arms from around him and gently pushed his shoulders back, causing him to step away from her. At first, Kuzuryuu was confused. Did she change her mind?

But instead, Peko reached for his right wrist and tugged his hand towards her. As she began moving his hand, her face turned bright red. Kuzuryuu allowed Peko to gently place his hand on one of her concealed breasts. As soon as his hand came in contact with her, his face too flustered up, as if it were contagious. He was sure that she was about to rip his hand away, but surprisingly, she didn’t do that.

"Fuyuhiko," she moaned to him. "It’s all right for you to touch me on your own…" She dropped his wrist, leaving only his hand cupping her. "I assure you, everything is fine…"

His face was still flustered, but after hearing those words, he had a moment of bravery. Kuzuryuu took his other hand and gently touched her other breast, rubbing against it through her shirt. He gently began to fondle them, admiring how soft and squishy they felt. Peko began to pant, her heart feeling like it was about to explode. Her Kuzuryuu was actually touching her.

But it wasn’t enough just yet. Peko felt like she needed more. She gently pushed Kuzuryuu’s hands away from them, and as soon as they were off, she began to remove her shirt entirely. Kuzuryuu felt his whole face heat up as he observed the naked skin that was now revealed to him. Her top half was almost barren, except for her black bra. It wasn’t anything special like lingerie or anything, it was simply a bra she wore for comfort when fighting, but Kuzuryuu didn’t really care. It didn’t matter, because Peko was now reaching behind her to undo it. 

It didn’t take her long, and she gently pulled the bra off of herself, allowing it to fall to the floor. She was flustered and embarrassed about exposing herself to her lover for the first time, and she glanced away to look at the side of the room so that she couldn’t see his reaction to her naked upper half.

Kuzuryuu just stared at his swordswoman’s exposed breasts for a while, admiring their shape and size and everything about them and her. He then took a moment to contemplate what to do next. Before doing anything to her body, he grabbed her hand and tugged her over to his bed, so that they could be more comfortable. The wall wasn’t a very nice place, after all. He gently rested his swordswoman onto the bed and then crawled on top of her, looking down at her beauty. Slowly, he began to touch her breasts, running his fingers up and down her skin. She was so soft, and Kuzuryuu couldn’t help but press his entire hand against one, grasping it tightly. 

Peko gasped at the feeling of her young master fondling her and let out a small moan, encouraging him to keep going. Kuzuryuu got the hint. He lowered his mouth down to her breasts and began to place small kisses on them, causing her to squirm. Feeling brave, he gently licked her nipple once, and then once again. Peko squirmed underneath him, and he felt her hands running up his back and to his head. She encouraged him to keep going, pressing his head closer to her breast. The yakuza enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle gently, at first, but Peko’s gasps and moans encouraged him to suck harder. 

"Fuyuhiko!" Peko gasped, digging her nails into Kuzuryuu’s head as he continued to suckle her breast. "Oh, Fuyuhiko!"

He dislodged his mouth from her, causing the swordswoman to frown, disappointed. But Kuzuryuu then dove for her other nipple, suckling hard on it. Peko let out a larger gasp, grasping her lover tighter. Her hands found his back now, and her nails began raking up and down desperately, tearing at his shirt. The pleasure was overwhelming her, heating up her entire body. She had always secretly longed for him like this.

He gave her one last, long lick before he turned his attention to his shirt. It wasn’t fair if she was the only one exposed. He blushed madly as he began to fumble with the buttons on his suit. His fingers were shaking, and it took him a while to manage to get them all undone. Peko reached for his shoulders and pushed his top shirt away, leaving him only in a white undershirt and tie. 

Kuzuryuu slowly undid the tie, and then tugged it off his shoulders along with his shirt. Peko blushed as she ran her eyes up and down her young master’s chest. He was now much more mature looking, and she could see his toning muscles. Peko placed her hands on his chest and felt them flex against her palms. His body had definitely matured much more in those years they had both forgotten.

Peko pulled the boy close to her again, kissing him fully. Their mouthes melted together as their bare chests rubbed against each other, allowing them to fully feel each other’s warmth. It just felt so right to have her young master against her like this. They were able to fully feel their love for each other now without restraint. 

The swordswoman gasped as she felt their lower regions collide with each other. He was hard and erect already, and he was rubbing it up against her concealed slit through her tights and thong. Kuzuryuu moaned and began to rub himself on her faster, more desperately. He was panting, his hot breath tickling her neck. Peko too began to moan, her sounds encouraging Kuzuryuu to rub harder and faster.

"Fuyuhiko, please!" she begged him, desperation in her voice. "I need you…!"

With those words, something inside Kuzuryuu seemed to snap a bit. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it down as fast as he could, leaving her in only her tights. Peko helped him peel them off of her, and then they were thrown somewhere on the ground. Kuzuryuu blushed at the sight of his swordswoman, only in her thong. He had dreamt of being with her many times, but never did he think it would actually happen.

A part of him wondered if this was really their first time. There were years they had forgotten, after all. Who knows what they were both up to in that time? But he shook those thoughts away. Neither of them remembered, so it didn’t matter if this was their first time doing it or their eighteenth. 

Kuzuryuu placed on of his fingers gently to her thong and began to stroke her very softly and slowly through the black fabric. Peko let out a gasp and squirmed at the contact, spreading her legs further to invite him to continue. Encouraged, Kuzuryuu stroked her further, this time, however, must faster and harder. He could feel her getting hotter and wetter, her juices beginning to soak her thong. She was squirming in delight and letting out moans of pleasure, which grew louder and more desperate the more he stroked her.

He removed his finger from her, deciding he had teased her enough. Nervously, Kuzuryuu removed the single remaining piece of clothing from her body, his hands shaking all the way. His face flustered and his heart raced as he looked down upon the body of his lover, now completely naked. She truly was beautiful. 

Peko’s eyes were clamped shut, and she was tingling with nervousness. Kuzuryuu placed a reassuring hand on her cheek and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Peko, you’re so beautiful," he told her gently. "There’s no need to be ashamed of yourself…"

She peeked a red eye open and looked at Kuzuryuu, finding that he was blushing just as much as she was. He gave her a reassuring, gentle kiss. Peko smiled at him, running her fingers through his short hair.

He took the next step and unbuttoned his pants before gently pulling the zipper down. Peko’s eyes were intently focused on him as he removed his pants, her face flushed from nervousness and arousal. Blushing, he timidly pulled off his underwear and let it slide to the ground, revealing himself fully to his swordswoman.

Peko’s felt heat rise to her cheeks as she gazed at naked his lower half. He was very clearly aroused, as she could tell by his erection. The sight of him so aroused was causing her to become more and more excited. The heat coming from between her legs intensified, and she felt the urge to do something about it. Subconsciously, perhaps, she reached down and began to stroke herself a little, attempting to relieve some tension. 

But Kuzuryuu drew her hand back and replaced it with his own, stroking her uncovered slit fully. Peko moaned loudly at his touch, which encouraged him to take things a step further. Carefully, he slipped a finger into her wet heat, eliciting a gasp from his lover. “Oh! Fuyuhiko!” she yelped out. Pleased with the reaction, Kuzuryuu slipped a second digit within her, and began to finger her gently.

"Fuyuhiko," she panted. "Please… I need…"

Kuzuryuu withdrew his fingers, which were now wet with her juices. He had teased and played with her enough for now.

Peko reached forward to grasp his length in her hand, stroking up and down it slowly. This time, it was Kuzuryuu’s turn to moan in pleasure. “Oh, Peko…” he groaned her name. “Peko…!” Peko didn’t quite know what she was doing, but it appeared to be very pleasing to her young master, so she kept stroking him. She felt him harden further underneath her nimble fingers.

Suddenly, she stopped stroking him. She pushed herself down into the sheets of his bed, gazing at his green eyes with her red ones. They didn’t need words to know what the other was thinking right now. 

Kuzuryuu reached for the drawer on his nightstand. He had been hoping and anticipating something like this, so he had been prepared, just in case. Peko took the condom and ripped the packet open, and slowly and carefully put the condom on him. They didn’t want Peko to become pregnant, after all.

After that was done, Peko leaned back into the sheets, Kuzuryuu on top of her. She invited him by spreading her legs apart and allowing him to settle between them. The head of his length was pressed against her opening now. Just to make sure, Kuzuryuu looked into Peko’s eyes once more, and she nodded to confirm that it was okay. Slowly, he pushed his hard length into her wet warmth. 

Peko gasped loudly at the sensation of her young master entering her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his skin, though not hard enough to draw his blood. Kuzuryuu lay against her, completely still, allowing them both to adjust to the new feeling. Peko’s inner walls clenched tightly around him, causing him to groan her name. It felt incredible, being inside her like this. It felt like they were finally coming together as lovers, and that no one in the world could force them apart now. 

They spent a few minutes just laying against each other, enjoying the feeling of their joining. However, after, Peko nudged him gently. “I’m ready, Fuyuhiko,” she whispered into his ear. “So, please…”

With that, Kuzuryuu pulled out of her and thrust back into her again, eliciting a rather loud moan from his lover. He continued to thrust into her gently, listening to her small gasps and moans. However, as he grew more and more aroused by the sound of her, he began to speed up. Peko caught onto this and began to thrust back in time with him. Kuzuryuu gasped and panted as he rocked into her at a fast pace, his pleasure escalating quickly.

"Oh, Peko, Peko!" cried Kuzuryuu loudly as he thrust into her rapidly. "Peko!"

"Fuyuhiko!" cried Peko, trying to keep up with his pace. She felt her pleasure building with each time her young master entered her. Her nails raked wildly against his back, encouraging him to keep going, faster and harder. "Oh, Fuyuhiko!" she gasped. "Fuyuhiko!"

With one last hard thrust from Kuzuryuu, Peko felt herself go over the edge. Her inner muscles clamped down on Kuzuryuu tightly, and she cried his name as she road out her orgasm. “Fuyuhiko!”

Kuzuryuu’s pleasure built with his lover’s orgasm, and he felt himself teetering on the edge. He began panting and gasping the further it grew, now ramming himself into her as hard and fast as he could. That’s when he felt himself fly off the edge. “Peko!” he moaned as he too came, his eyes crossing with pleasure at the feeling of release.

The two of them collapsed together on the bed, panting and moaning and squirming from their lovemaking. Kuzuryuu removed himself from within her and threw away the condom, and then looked at her directly in the eyes. Her shining red eyes were filled with an intense love for him, which he reciprocated clearly. He settled down into the bed beside her, their naked bodies still quivering from their encounter.

Peko wrapped arms around Kuzuryuu and snuggled tightly into him. Her heart was beginning to calm down a little, and so was his. Kuzuryuu smiled at her, running his fingers lovingly through her pale hair.

"I love you, Peko," he whispered to her.

Peko smiled. “Yes, Fuyuhiko. I love you, too.”


End file.
